


DayDreaming

by UsedandAbused (SatansSlut)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSlut/pseuds/UsedandAbused
Summary: I don’t want to feel this way right now, I want Matt to feel this way. I want him to be as hot as I am now as I watch him. Watching him move his fingers that look so delicate as though they could play the piano makes me hot. Stop touching those damn keys Matt and touch me
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 11





	DayDreaming

Ah the telltale tune of clicking. _Clack_ , _clack_ , _clack_. Why is that so hot to me? As I lay on the couch and enjoy a bar of chocolate, I watch my redhead click clack my way into SPK files and now I just want his pristine dick in my mouth. I couldn’t tell you why I feel this way. Its incomprehensible to me. I don’t want to feel this way right now, I want Matt to feel this way. I want him to be as hot as I am now as I watch him. Watching him move his fingers that look so delicate as though they could play the piano makes me hot. _Stop_ _touching_ _those_ _damn_ _keys_ _Matt_ _and_ _touch_ _me_ , I think to myself. I want to get up and bother him, but I don’t because if I do then the rest of the night will be spent with Matt begging to fuck just one more time.

Yeah, let’s talk about Matt’s pleading with me. Ah god he pleads with me and I can’t imagine anything hotter than that. I want that. I want to hear him beg as he grabs his leaking dick. His dick that he’s had inside me but wants to put inside me some more. His libido oh that’s something to be desired. He can go for more rounds than I can handle. He loves fucking almost as much as he loves playing games. Maybe he just loves fucking me. I couldn’t tell you. All I know is it drives me wild.

I close my eyes as I get lost in the thought. His hands running against my skin and the feel of his fingertips when he pinches one of my nipples. Hmmm I want him even more now. My pants tighten and I feel myself getting hard. So soon? Why not? I allow myself to daydream more. My favorite part is when he takes his shirt; off just the way he does it. Lifting it ever so gently over his head and sliding an arm through and peeling the rest off to crumple in the floor as though it were never even on his body. Showing me his smooth skin that is akin to silk. I should be so blessed. Yes, I should be. Matt is mine and no one else’s.

Unlacing my pants, I keep my eyes closed and slip a hand inside grabbing myself as I loose myself in thought. Thoughts of Matt. Thoughts of what he would do to me if he could. What he should do to me. I want him all of him…

I’m giving myself soft gentle stokes as the sound of clacking fades into the distance. All I know is pleasure. Bucking my hips into myself I release a soft groan from between my lips and continue my daydream. Its so good I can feel Matt’s hands against my chest gripping at me as he slides a hand under my vest. I gasp when I feel my nipple get pinched a little harder than I would like. Opening my eyes, I pull my hand away when I’m face to face with said redhead staring doe eyed at me, smirk on his lips and pants unzipped.

“Hmm, you were moaning so good over here by yourself Mello I had to see why you were having so much fun without me.” He grins at me climbing carefully in between my legs. Grabbing my thighs, he pushes my legs apart. “Pull it out,” He demands.

“Matt, you’re supposed to be working.” I state dryly.

“I am,” He states as he pushes my hand away from my cock, pulling it out of it confines. “Let me work with you now.” Leaning down I watch as the redhead takes me into his mouth gently.

“M-Matt!” I gasp, but I allow it this time. I want it.

He bobs his head up and down sucking on me gently for a moment before moving faster and becoming more excited. Reaching my hand out I try to touch him only for him to use his free had and hold my arm down.

“Mhmmm not now,” He says around my cock. I lean my head back and groan shutting my eyes and getting lost in my daydreams again as Matt sucks my cock. His tongue lapping the underside with each suck. Wrapping around the head of my dick when his mouth moves up my shaft. Before long I feel myself getting close with each movement of his mouth and then I’m cumming and as I do, I can hear the most obnoxious groan leave my lips as I cum harder than I had in a while.

“Oh, fuck yeah Matt! Fuuuck!” I moan this as I buck my hips upwards.

“What the fuck are you doing over there Mello?” Came Matt’s voice drowning out everything I had just experienced. “Are you masturbating you simp?” He laughs. I can hear the condensation in his voice as he speaks. Opening my eyes, I look over at the redhead. Who was no longer click clacking on his keyboard, but staring interested? His smile was wide as he began laughing. Stuffing my cock in my pants I lace myself back up and give him the deadliest glare I can muster.

“Shut the fuck up!” I retort, “I don’t want to hear a damn thing from you!”

“Alright then you horny bastard. Love how you moaned my name though pervert.” Turning back around in his leather gaming chair I hear a small chuckle followed by the clicking of his mouse and then keyboard.

Last time I daydream about that idiot.


End file.
